


Protector

by sithsecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, F/M, Graphic Description, Kylo Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: When you feel a flash of heat against your back, you know immediately that something is wrong. You whip around, almost toppling over in the process, still dizzy and buzzed from dancing and drinking.Everyone screams at the sight before you. The woman you’d just been dancing with, had just been within mere centimeter of, lies on the ground in a heap. Her long, purple hair is splayed out over the marble floor, already becoming soaked with blood as a wound in her chest the size of a fist weeps her life right out of her body. You can’t stop looking at her, at the way her glassy eyes see nothing as she gurgles and twitches… as she dies.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Protector

“Do you intend for every man in the room to drool over you during this party?”

You turn your head, not quite looking over your shoulder as a smile creeps over your mouth. “Do you intend to die of heatstroke on this tropical planet in all of those black layers?”

Kylo walks to you, leans on the edge of your vanity, and just as you suspected, he’s draped in fine dark robes. You know him all too well, and the thought makes your smile broaden.

“Don’t dodge my question,” Kylo teases, mock-serious, and you’re happy to see him in a good mood.

The two of you are to attend a party tonight, one thrown in honor of the Order making an alliance with this rather warm, beachy planet— hence the smart clothing.

“You know I only want your attention,” you say to your husband, and it’s a serious answer.

The garment you’re wearing is more revealing than your usual clothing choices, all crisscrossing straps and sheer fabric that swirls about you when you walk. You’re happy to be in something so fanciful and light for the evening, happy to feel a bit freer than usual. The ship is always so cold, and it’s a rare occurrence that you’re comfortable wearing no less than a couple of layers. But this planet is warm and humid, the kind of place where the air is thick and viscous, and the culture here seems to be one of exposed skin.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kylo tells you, and there’s a softness in his eyes as he reaches out to caress your cheek, “because I’m sure you could have any man you wanted tonight.”

“What I want,” you sigh, rising to stand before Kylo, “is for the two of us to have a good time at this party. And then, after that, I want us to go swimming in the ocean under the light of the moons.”

Your husband pulls you closer to him, a smile playing at his lips. His arms are solid around you, and you’d lay your head on his chest if you hadn’t just spent the better part of an hour putting on your makeup. “Only if we can have sex on the beach afterwards,” Kylo tells you, eyes flitting over the neckline of your dress, your painted mouth.

You roll your eyes, grinning up at him. “Well of course, darling. What else would we do?”

\---

The gala is surprisingly fun, more fun than these things usually are, and you find yourself having a good time with the other guests.

The spouses of several prominent officials pull you onto the dancefloor with them after dinner, and you spin round and round the room, your floaty dress swirling all around you as you go. _The people of this planet are such fun_ , you think as a woman locks arms with you, smiling brightly as the two of you exchange partners and lunge into the next steps of the dance you’re partaking in.

Kylo isn’t on the floor with you, could never be coaxed into doing such a thing as dancing, but you can feel his eyes on your as you fly about the room with your new friends. You make sure to look at him occasionally, panting for breath and grinning as you feel sweat begin to bead on your forehead from all this exertion. He’s not smiling, not in the way a normal person would at the sight of someone they love so happy, but you know you’re husband like the back of your hand; he’s bewitched by you, and you can see it in his eyes every time you catch his gaze.

The musicians never seen to stop playing, so you keep dancing with your new friends, dizzy from the spinning, buzzed from the wine you drank a little while ago. You’re having so much fun that you never want to stop, never want to leave this beautiful, warm place with all of these kind, carefree people.

Your new partner for this dance is a pretty woman with striking purple hair. She grins as the two of you perform a series of steps in front of one another, swaying this way and that way as your feet move almost of their own accord. It comes time to spin, to switch partners, so you turn away from this woman with the bright hair, ready to begin anew with someone else.

When you feel a flash of heat against your back, you know immediately that something is wrong. You whip around, almost toppling over in the process, still dizzy and buzzed from dancing and drinking.

Everyone screams at the sight before you. The woman you’d just been dancing with, had just been within mere centimeter of, lies on the ground in a heap. Her long, purple hair is splayed out over the marble floor, already becoming soaked with blood as a wound in her chest the size of a fist weeps her life right out of her body. You can’t stop looking at her, at the way her glassy eyes see nothing as she gurgles and twitches… as she dies.

Cold to the bone in the sweltering room, you almost don’t register the way you’re swept off your feet, quite literally picked up and hauled out of the room by someone strong and solid.

Panicked and disoriented, you fight back for a fleeting moment before you realize that Kylo’s the one stealing you away.

\---

You don’t begin processing what’s just happened until you and Kylo are back on the ship, practically barricaded your shared quarters. Kylo had rushed you back here immediately, had you out of the palace and on a transport vessel so quickly that you didn’t know what was happening until he set you down on the bed.

“Did someone just try to kill me?” is all you can think to ask. You can feel them now, the tears. They prick at the corners of your eyes, clog your throat and make your voice strained. Kylo kneels before you, brushing your hair back from your face, rubbing your arms gently.

“Darling,” he says, looking at you like he means to keep you calm. “Darling, you’re all right, you’re safe.”

“Did someone just try to fucking kill me, Kylo?”

You’re asking even though you already know the answer, asking because you simply cannot believe it. You were on a friendly planet, you’d made good allies out of its leaders, people who were there at that party just now. And stars, it’s awful, it’s so awful, because all you can see in your mind is that woman dying without even knowing what happened to her.

“You are safe, my love,” Kylo reiterates. You’re comforted by none of it, slowly dissolving into tears as you realize that someone just tried to end your life as you enjoyed a moment of unbridled vulnerability.

Kylo wraps his arms around you, tucks your face into his neck as you weep. It’s heavy sobbing, the kind that makes your chest hurt, and you find yourself barely able to breathe from the force of it. Accustomed to such overt displays of violence, Kylo remains calm, simply keeps holding you as your emotions take over.

“Why would someone do that?” you as weakly, and it surprises no one more than yourself that you’re behaving this way.

Years ago, when yourself and Kylo first wed, someone tried to poison you at a state dinner. The plot was found out in time, of course, and while the idea of someone trying to kill you then had you shaken for a few hours afterwards, that particular incident didn’t have you breaking down the way you are now. It’s the context of it all, you think, and the fact that someone else died in your place right in front of you, someone you’d just been enjoying yourself with. And you’d felt it, felt the heat of what you assume was a blast bolt on your back as you went to spin around. A few centimeters to the left, and you would have been the one with a gaping hole in your chest.

“My love, please, look at me,” Kylo commands, holding your face in his hands as he forces you to meet his eyes. “You know I’m going to make this right, don’t you? You know I’m going to rip the person who made you feel this way limb from limb, right?”

You suck in a couple of ragged breaths, try to stave off more sobs from escaping your chest. As you look into Kylo’s eyes, you can see the rage brewing in his body, can feel it in the tension of his grip on you. His anger soothes you, makes you feel safer. Your husband has always protected you, always killed anyone who dared to even think of harming you.

All you can do is nod weakly, chin still quivering as you think of how the woman with the purple hair tried to speak as she kept bleeding and bleeding, kept dying and dying.

“Are you going tonight?”

Kylo nods in acknowledgement. “I’m going right now,” he tells you, “and I won’t come back until the person who did this is dead.”

“I don’t want to be alone, let me come with you.” You’re begging, grabbing onto Kylo for dear life at the notion of being by yourself

“Two of the Knights will stay with you while I’m gone,” Kylo tells you gently. “They’ll guard you with their lives, just as I do.”

One again, all you can do is nod your head in affirmation. Kylo gets you up, helps you change into something comfortable. He even tucks you in bed before he leaves, kissing your face and murmuring about how much he loves you.

\---

It takes four-hours roundtrip for Kylo to fly back to where the two of you had been, track down the person who tried to end your life, end _their_ life, and come back home.

You don’t sleep while he’s gone, not even for a few minutes, too nervous to let your guard down without him there. You know you’re safe on the ship— you have two Knights of Ren seated in your living room watching the door, for fuck’s sake— but you would just feel better if Kylo was in bed with you.

The sound of the blast door opening upon Kylo’s return has you sitting straight up in bed, clutching your covers nervously in your hands. You hear Kylo dismiss the Knights, hear him set his helmet and his lightsaber down in the other room. And then he’s striding into the bedroom, face set and stony.

“Is it done?” you ask softly. Kylo doesn’t have a drop of blood on him, at least not any that you can see on his face of his clothes, and he’s not worked up the way he usually is after combat.

“The King of Yaksa had the swine waiting for me when I got back. His men had captured the assassin almost immediately after we left, but he knew I would want to do the deed myself. That man will never harm you again.” Kylo reaches out, cups your cheek, and you press into his touch.

“Thank you,” you murmur, and you could cry again if you worked yourself up to it.

“There’s no need to thank me,” Kylo says to you, very serious. “You are my wife, and I will always protect you.”


End file.
